


07. Search

by eaintdarkside



Series: AO Codes #25 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 05:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>임무 도중 사라진 오비완을 계속해서 찾는 아나킨.</p>
            </blockquote>





	07. Search

"마스터!!!"

어둠속으로 달려들어가 아나킨은 마른 남자의 팔을 붙들었다. 좁은 창으로 들어오는 연한 빛 속에서 명확한 구분은 힘들었지만 순간적으로 강하게 연결된 본딩은 이 남자가 자신의 스승이라는 것을 증명했다. 당황한 오비완이 몸을 비틀어 빼낸다. 도망가려는 남자의 상체를 붙들어 강제로 끌어안았다. 숨이, 숨이 쉬어지지 않았다. 4년이었다. 4년간 이 남자를 찾아 헤맸다. 눈물과 고통과 절규로 보낸 밤들이 까마득했다. 아나킨은 필사적으로 그에게 매달렸다.

"마스터, 나예요. 아나킨이예요!"

하지만 돌아온 것은 마주안아오는 팔도, 미안하다는 사과도, 왜 이제 왔느냐는 투정도 아니었다.

"놔... 놔줘요."

떨리는 음성. 오비완 답지 않은- 목소리에 묻어나는 두려움. 경련하는 몸. 그의 포스가 심하게 뒤틀려있다는 것을 깨달은 것은 그 순간이었다. 아나킨은 몸을 떼었다. 누군가가 두 사람 사이로 끼어든다. 문을 열어준 여자다. 동시에 젊은 기사의 눈이 절망으로 일그러졌다. 옛 스승은 비쩍 마른 여자를 마주안아 무섭다는 듯 그를 올려다본 것이다.

"...마스터..."

얇은 입술이 열린다.

"누...누구신지 모르겠지만 전 당신을 모릅니다. 원하는게 돈이라면 저흰 가진게 거의 없어요... 그러니 제발..."  
"무슨 소릴 하는거예요!"

오비완은 공포에 질려 여자를 꼭 안았다. 몸을 웅크린다. 그녀를 데리고 벽 구석으로 움직였다. 아나킨은 그 장면을 허망하게 지켜보고 있었다.

"돌...아가 주세요... 무언가가 필요하시면... 약초가 조금 있습니다..."

아나킨이 한 발자국 다가가자 남자는 벽으로 바짝 몸을 붙였다. 여자를 끌어안은 팔은 그대로였다. 손끝이 떨린다. 이게 뭐야. 당신 그 동안 여기서 뭘 한거야. 저 여자는 누구야. 결혼이라도 했다는거야? 날 버리고. 날 이렇게 방치하고. 당신은 여기서. 이 거지같은 곳에서 날 잊고 살았다는거야?!?

입술이 뒤틀린다. 아나킨의 손이 무심결에 라이트 세이버로 향했다. 힐트를 움켜잡는다. 선득한 금속이 손바닥에 감겼을 때 그는 결심했다는 듯 스위치를 올렸다. 어두운 집 안에 새파란 빛이 퍼진다. 두 남녀는 거의 하얗게 질려있었다. 그는 칼 끝을 여자의 목에 가져다댔다. 오비완의 팔이 그녀를 더 세게 감싸안는다. 그 와중에 남자의 낡은 옷이 검신에 닿았고, 타는 소리와 함께 까맣게 그을렸다. 오비완의 어깨가 움찔 굳는다. 그는 심하게 놀란것 같았다. 라이트 세이버가 단순히 주변을 밝히는 것 이상의 위험한 무기라는 것을 깨달은 듯 했다. 아나킨의 목에서 음울한 소리가 흘러나왔다.

"그 여자는 누구야. 대답해요, 오비완."  
"저...전..."  
"대답해요!!"  
"부탁이예요! 이이는 당신이 찾는 사람이 아니예요!"

아나킨의 노성에 여자가 끼어들었다. 그녀의 얼굴은 눈물로 얼룩져 있었다. 오비완의 몸을 꽉 부둥켜 안은채 낮게 흐느낀다. 손끝이 부들부들 떨렸다.

"전... 전 벤입니다... 이 사람은 제 아내예요... 거짓말이 아닙니다. 저는 당신을 모릅니다... 부탁입니다... 이제 아이들이 돌아와요... 제발..."  
"아...이들?"

젊은 기사의 눈이 크게 열리고, 흔들렸다. 남자의 얼굴은 마치 혼이 빠져나간 것 같았다. 순간 떠들석한 목소리가 들려왔다. 오비완과 그의 품속 여자의 표정이 굳는다.

그들이... 두 사람이 자식들이 집 앞에 도착한 것이다.

아나킨은 세이버를 내렸다. 스위치를 닫는다. 동시에 두 꼬마가 집 안으로 뛰어들어왔다.

"아빠!!"  
"엄마!"

오비완과 여성은 마치 달려가듯 아이들을 끌어안았고, 작은 얼굴을 어깨에 묻었다. 아나킨을 보이고 싶지 않은것이다.

세 사람이 조용히 이야기를 나눌 수 있게 된 것은 그로부터 30분 후였다. 아이들을 달래고 얼러 뒤뜰로 보낸 부부는 아나킨이 진정한 것을 깨달아 조심스레 상황을 설명했다. 두 사람은 3년전 결혼했고, 쌍둥이를 낳았다고. 오비완의 이름은 벤이 되어있었고, 그는 이 곳에서 약초를 캐 팔고 있었다. 어떻게 그를 만났냐는 질문에 그녀는 눈물을 뚝뚝 떨구며 이야기했다. 4년 전 근처의 갱도 입구에서 발견했다고. 이 곳은 사고 지점에서 5km 이상 떨어진 곳이었다. 아나킨은 이 곳의 위치를 떠올린다. 사원에서 지원팀이 도착하고 나서야 겨우 이 근처까지 왔었다. 하지만 그 땐 찾을 수 없었다. 그도 그럴것이 그녀는 죽어가는 오비완을, 이 동떨어진 집에서 열심히 간호하고 있었으니까. 갱도 입구에서 너무 떨어진 곳이었기 때문에 여기까지 수색의 손길이 미치지 않은 것이다.

"저는... 제다이도 뭐도 아닙니다... 제겐 소중한 가족이 있고, 다른곳으론 가고싶지 않아요..."

아내의 손을 꼭 잡은 채 오비완이- 아니, 벤이 말했다. 떠들썩한 아이들의 웃음소리가 멀리서 들려온다. 아나킨은 온 몸에서 힘이 빠지는 것을 느꼈다. 허망한- 허탈한 웃음이 샜다.

"...이런 모습을 볼 줄 알았다면..."

남자다운 입술이 꾹 물리고, 쉰듯한 목소리가 이어진다.

"...당신을 찾지 말 걸 그랬어요..."

뺨을 타고 뜨거운 무언가가 흘러내린다. 아나킨은 고개를 숙였다. 곱슬머리가 이마를 가린다. 얼굴을 가린다. 자신의 감정도, 마음도, 무너지는 스스로도 모두 감추었으면 좋겠다고, 그렇게 생각했다.

 

 

AO Codes #25  
07\. Search (大捜索)

 

 

  
길을 잃었을 때, 보통 사람들은 지도를 보거나, 홀로맵을 열거나, 지인에게 연락해 도움을 요청한다. 하지만 아나킨은 그런 도움을 받을 수 없었다. 그가 잃은 것은 평범한 길이 아니었다. 남자의 하나뿐인 스승이었고, 겨우겨우 길들여 도둑키스를 하고도 심하게 분노하지 않게 된- 단 하나뿐인 그의 길이자 소중한 연인이었기 때문이다.

아나킨은 긴 도로를 걷고 있었다. 보통의 임무중에는 랜드 스피더를 빌리거나 대중교통을 이용하지만 이 행성에 그런것은 없다. 보통의 사람들은 평생 비행선을 한 번도 보지 못하고 죽는 경우도 허다했다. 처음 공화국 사절단이 이 곳에 왔을때 하늘에서 내려온 신으로 생각했을 정도였다.

척박한 땅. 끝도없이 펼쳐진 모래땅과 말라 비틀어진 나무, 건조한 바람. 아나킨은 로브의 후드를 깊이 눌러썼다. 이 행성 사람들의 대부분은 광산에서 일했다. 그곳에서 나는 뿌리 식물을 먹고, 광물을 캐서 거래한다. 행성 안에서만. 타행성과의 무역은 없다. 그만큼 생산량이 풍부하지도 않았고, 여기서 나는 광물은 흔한 종류였으니까.

해가 진다. 저 멀리 타오르는듯한 붉은색이 지평선에 번졌다. 공기는 점점 서늘해졌고, 이내 차가워질것이다. 아나킨은 어깨에 메고 있는 배낭끈을 꾹 쥐었다. 어쩐지 눈두덩이 뜨거워졌다.

6년전. 아나킨과 그의 스승 오비완 케노비는 언노운 리전의 미탐사 행성을 돌고 있었다. 보통은 지원단의 임무였지만, 사원에 일손이 부족해져 두 사람에게 일이 주어진것이다. 그들은 셔틀을 타고 내려왔고, 비행기를 보고 공포에 떠는 사람들때문에 어쩔 수 없이 인적없는 황야에 그것을 다시 세워두고 걸어서 주거지에 들어왔다.

사제는 평범한 농담을 했었다. 가끔은 투닥거렸고, 가끔은 장난같은- 애정어린 말을 주고받았다. 주민들이 일하는 광산을 시찰가던 도중, 일이 벌어졌다. 갱이 무너진것이다. 포스로 사람들과 아나킨을 밖으로 밀어낸 오비완은... 찾을 수 없었다.

아나킨은 그 곳에서 꼬박 일주일을 헤매다녔다. 스승의 본딩이 느껴졌기 때문이다. 숨이 막힐정도로 가늘고, 당장이라도 끊어질것처럼 깜빡였지만 그래도 이어져있었으니까. 그것 하나만 믿고 아나킨은 미친듯이 스승을 찾아다녔다. 갱도는 구불구불하고, 깊고, 수십개의 길로 나뉘어져 있었는데다가, 근방의 20km 정도까지 넓고 촘촘히 퍼져있었다. 처음에는 다른길로 무사히 빠져나올거라 생각했었다. 무너진 갱도를 헤매다니는 자신의 앞에 나타나 '파다완, 뭘 하는게냐' 하는 장난기섞인 목소리가 들릴거라 생각했었다.

사원에서 수색 지원이 왔다. 다른 두 명의 제다이와 함께 갱도 전체를 뒤지기 시작했다. 2주가 지났다. 소득은 없었다. 평의회는 귀환을 명령했다. 아나킨은 거부했다. 그 곳에서 한 달을 보내고- 그를 데리러 온 요다가 '오비완의 포스는 느껴지지만 위치는 알수없다'는 말에 하늘이 무너지는 경험을 했다. 그는 눈물 가득한 얼굴로 그 곳을 떠났다.

아나킨은 1년에 한 번, 혹은 두 번 정도- 임무중 짬을 내 이 곳을 방문했다.

그리고 2년 전, 그를 찾아냈다.

인적없는 곳에 셔틀을 내리고 그리운 스승의 본딩을 느끼며 걷던 와중, 우연히 방문한 집에서.

몇 달만에 방문하는 행성은 여전했다. 마르고, 건조하고, 척박하고... 그립다. 그 날의 아나킨은 격렬한 임무 직후였기 때문에 사실 이 곳의 방문보다는 코러산트의 메디컬 센터쪽이 더 급했지만- 이 근방까지 오는 기회는 쉽사리 주어지지 않았기 때문에 피투성이의 상처를 대충 닦아내고 찾아온 것이었다. 하지만 2-3시간의 산책을 빙자한 수색은 약해진 몸에 쉽게 부하를 걸었고, 우연히 발견한 인적 드문 곳의 민가를 방문하게 되었다.

지혈제를 뿌린 보람도 없이 더운 공기와 지열로 인해 다시 지끈거리기 시작한 상처를 신경쓰며 낡은 나무문을 두드린다. 좁은 창으로 외지인을 확인한 여자는 조심스레 문을 열었다. 마르고, 볼품없는 옷을 걸친 여자다. 분명 가진것도 거의 없을테다. 아나킨은 진심으로 미안한 얼굴을 하고 깊이 고개를 숙였다.

"대단히 실례가 되지만, 물 한 잔 얻어마실 수 있을까요?"  
"물론이죠. 잠시만 기다리세요."

정중한 태도에 마음이 놓였는지, 가난에 둘둘 말린듯한 모습의 여성은 작게 미소짓고 집 안으로 들어갔다. 반쯤 열린 문 안쪽은 빛 하나 없이 어두웠다. 군데군데 작게 열린 창으로 새어드는 햇볕이 고작이었다.

순간, 어둠속에 인영이 떠올랐다. 여성이 아니다. 키 작은 남자는 무언가를 정돈하고 있는 것 같았다. 몸을 틀어 창가로 움직인다. 낡고 구겨진 옷이 새어드는 빛에 드러난다. 마디가 보이는 손. 헝클어진 금빛 머리... 순간 아나킨은 문틀을 잡아쥐었다. 누군가의 시선을 느낀 남자가 시선을 돌린다.

그 다음은... 그랬다. 오비완의 몸을 하고 전혀 다른 남자가 되어버린- 아니, 한 가족의 가장이 되어버린 제다이 마스터가. 자신이 사랑한 연인이... 그 곳에 있었다. 아나킨은 그를 데리고 나오지 못했다. 가난했을지언정 불행해보이진 않은 탓이다. 이 곳에서 그는 임무도, 코드도, 책임도 없이 자신의 가족만을 바라보며 평화롭게 지내고 있었다. 사랑하는 아내도, 귀여운 아이들도 있다. 그들을 지키고 싶어했다. 자신은- 10년을 함께 보낸 자신은 그 순간 온전한 타인이 되어 있었다. 아나킨 스카이워커의 기억을 온전히 리셋한 전 스승은 그렇게 이 곳에서 고요한 생활을 보내고 있던것이다.

그는 사랑했던 남자의 가족에게 사과했다. 칼을 겨눈것을, 화낸 것을, 그를 찾은 것을, 사랑했던 것을, 잊지 못하고 끊임없이 그리워했던 것을 사과했다. 차마 젖은 얼굴을 보일 수 없어 눈조차 마주하지 못하고 도망치듯 그곳을 떠났다.

종종 아나킨은 건조한 식량과 의약품. 가끔은 자신이 직접 만든 장난감을 가지고 오비완의 집으로 향했다.

어느날은 한밤중 이었기 때문에 문 앞에 작은 배낭을 두고 돌아왔고, 어떤 날은 한 낮- 약초를 캐러 떠나 아내만 남은 집에 방문해 그녀에게 미지근한 물을 대접받기도 했다. 그녀는 아나킨에게 늘 미안해했다. 말하지는 않았지만, 눈을 보고 깨달았으리라. 오비완을 바라보는 그 절실한 눈을 보고.  
가끔은 오비완을 만나기도 했다. 그는 아나킨의 선물을 부담스러워했다. '이러지 않으셔도 됩니다.'라는 이야기에 '언제쯤 되면 아나킨이라고 불러줄건가요.'하고 힘없이 질문한다. 하지만 그는 젊은 기사의 소원을 들어주지 않았다.

한참을 걸어 겨우 지평선에 작은 반원을 찾아냈다. 희미한 연기가 피어오른다. 저녁식사 시간일테다. 황갈색 땅 위로 보라빛에서 남색- 그리고 검은 색의 하늘이 느리게 세상을 감싸안았다. 불룩한 배낭을 고쳐 맨다. 아이들을 위한 간식거리와 생활에 필요한 기계 따위를 넣은 가방은 무거운 편이었지만 힘들지 않았다. 그는, 천천히 자신이 끼어들 수 없는 연인의 가족을 향해 발을 옮겼다.

버석이는 모래를 밟으며 생각한다. 당신이 머문 땅은 왜 하필 사막일까. 왜 이 곳으로 오는 내내 자신은 단 한 번도 홀로맵을 보지 않았을까. 희미한 이 본딩에 무슨 의미가 남은 것일까. 당신은 언제까지 이 곳에서 살게될까. 난 대체 어디로 가고 있는 걸까. 이 길의 끝에는 대체 무엇이...

시선을 든다. 땅거미가 지는 집 앞에 누군가의 그림자가 길게 늘어져 있었다. 가방의 끈을 세게 잡아쥔다. 이를 꽉 문다. 너무나도 익숙한, 너무나도 그리웠던 실루엣. 오비완이 그의 로브를 입고 밖에 나와있는 것이다. 눌러쓴 후드가 부드럽게 펄럭이고, 바닥을 가볍게 쓰는 로브 자락이 우아하게 펼쳐져있었다. 아나킨은 저도 모르게 '마스터'라고 부를 뻔했지만, 이어지는 오비완의 행동에 입을 다물고 말았다. 그는 아나킨을 발견하고 깊이 허리를 숙여 인사 한 것이다.

저도 모르게 발걸음이 멈춘다. 하지만, 그는 입술을 깨물고 다시 걸었다. 괜찮아, 마스터. 괜찮아요, 오비완. 난 계속해서 당신을 찾을거예요. 더 이상 제다이도 아니고, 사원도, 자신도 기억하지 못하는 오비완 케노비지만... 내 안에서만큼은 여전히 나의 연인이고, 위대한 제다이 마스터니까. 아나킨은 떨리는 입술을 끌어올리며 미소지었다. 점차 가까워지는 남자를 향해. 자신의 종착역을 향해.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 해피가 아닌 듯한 기분이 듭니다.  
> 2\. 아마 이 미적지근한 엔딩때문에 무언가를 이어쓰려고 할 가능성이 55%정도 되는 것 같아요. ㅎㅎㅎ...ㅎㅎ...  
> 3\. Dual- 시리즈 버린거는 아닌데... ^__ㅠ 너무 오래써서 집중이 안됩니다. 잠시 AU로 머리 좀 식힐게요.


End file.
